


Secret Fae ... SGA/Merry Gentry Universe

by BiPagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Merry Gentry Universe/Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for melagan  who planted the seed and wolfshark  who watered it.</p><p>Disclaimer: SGA and its characters do not belong to me.</p><p>Beta'd by wordwitch.</p><p>Of all the fic I've written, I want to continue this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Fae ... SGA/Merry Gentry Universe

The instant he sat in the chair, he knew he'd found the source of his people. He might not have been as old as the others, but he had heard the stories. Even his people had fairy tales, things passed down from one generation to the next, whispers told in the dark. _We're not from here, you know. We are from the stars._ In his youth, the idea dazzled him. Now, it intrigued him.

It only made sense that he would have the gene that would activate the technology, but he thought he had run far enough away from it all that it didn't matter. His one goal had been to leave and to stay hidden from his people - their culture, their desires. They kept him bound in ways he feared. It had been a hard decision to leave them, but he'd never felt so free. Taking a new name, a new persona, he could be himself in ways he never could at the Dark Court. Glamour hid his beautiful eyes and dulled his extraordinary glory. Walking through the pool of water, he thought he had finally run far enough away. The Queen and her Court would never be able to touch him here, a galaxy away. Far from the politics and pride, he could breathe, free from the shackles of a forced marriage with forced procreation. He didn't care if his people were dying and his fertility needed. He didn't care about any of it. He would not be their fecund stud. There were other green men who could do that job far more willingly.

Perhaps it was silly that he felt safer in this place, abandoned by his ancestors so very long ago. Looking out the window to the ocean depths, he wondered if they knew what they would become; if they knew that they would be gods among humans. And to this day, it never failed to amaze him at the wonders they produced, the marvels that they then gave up to live and thrive on Earth. The more he discovered of their true history, the more despondent he became over their eventual reality. They had fallen so far, given up so much power and knowledge to be what they were today: A bunch of aged children bent on ego and manipulation. Good riddance.

His father had been half black-winged Nightflyer. He had coveted his father's ability, would watch for hours the sight of him soaring over the Court with his beautiful glossy wings. Dreams of flight filled his days and nights with the wish that the birthmarks on his back were something more than smudges of color. His mother would pet his silken dark hair and remind him that being grounded wasn't such a hardship for those Fae who possessed a hand of power. When his hand of power had come to him, he had hoped for the ability to fly, but was instead given the gift of fertility. It was a minor gift, nothing so powerful as the Queen's ring which could tell fertility between a couple, but he could encourage it in plants and animals. Before he left the Dark Court, the Queen had him join every couple he could in hopes that his hand of power could increase their own fertility.

But his dreams of flight couldn't be contained and so he ran to the mortal realm, where humans had created ships that took him high into the sky. He pushed past any fear of cold iron and learned to fly the fantastic metal beasts. When the human military created bigger and faster planes, he took yet another new identity and joined their elite band of brothers. Like the Queen's Ravens of the sky, he and his men protected Earth against intruders. The Earth and the US military became his new Queen.

The desire for the touch of Sidhe flesh was the one drawback to his plans. The only time he forgot about that perfect sensation was when he flew higher and higher, finally into the inky blackness past clouds and atmosphere. On the ground, he held his guard and kept his shields high, but here, alone in the cockpit, he let it down and shone brightly with his full Sidhe beauty. Extending his senses out, he could feel the far away warmth of stars and planets, something none of his people had felt since they left all this wonder behind.

But even he could not keep himself apart from physical pleasures, which is how he found himself beneath Rodney's extraordinary mouth. Sex with humans should have been safe, as the glamour only slipped when the Sidhe fucked one of their own. This man broke all the rules of his existence. The periodic kiss and nibble always ended with him bringing Rodney off, because he felt his control slipping when naked with him.

"Please John, please let me make you come." The words were barely out of his mouth before John acquiesced. John should have been running from Rodney's lips and touch, but instead he was pulled close to temptation. This was the nearest to Sidhe flesh he'd felt in years and by Goddess, he was not giving this up.

"Fuck me Rodney. I want you inside me." Not letting the surprised look on Rodney's face slow him down, he pulled the man up and into a scorching kiss. Biting his neck with a murmured, "I need you Rodney," he slicked that perfect cock before sitting on his lap.

"John, condoms."

"No time. I want you now." He mumbled kisses against swollen lips before sliding onto Rodney and riding him for all he was worth. He'd never fucked a man face to face before, and never realized the joy that could be found looking into the eyes of a lover. Rodney's pleasure shimmered from every part of his face.

"Oh God, don't stop. I want to do this forever." Rodney's hands stroked John faster and faster to a climax that he had never thought he'd reach again. John's eyes opened wide with fear as his glamour dropped and his Sidhe self was shown to Rodney in its complete glory. His skin shone a pale light over Rodney's shocked face, but it was the glow from John's eyes that scared John the most. The iris circles of grey, green, and blue around his pupil beamed color over Rodney. He'd broken the cardinal rule he'd lived by for years and he was afraid of how Rodney would react.

Rodney cupped John's face. "You're beautiful. John, so beautiful." Kisses were not the expected result and only heightened John's fears that perhaps Rodney was now fae struck. He wasn't stopping, pushing himself into John harder and faster, John's body shivering with anticipation. Rodney's hands wrapped around his back, scratching and clawing to keep John close. It was then that the first hint of light started to spread through Rodney's skin. A radiance John hadn't seen for decades tried to outshine John's own.

"This can't be. You're ... not ... Sidhe!" John screamed as pain and pleasure ripped through his body. Sensations he'd never felt and sounds he hadn't heard since childhood surrounded him. A slight breeze seemed to be coming from behind him, cooling the sweat on his body.

"John, what are you?" But it was a question to which he had no answer, nor really desired any, as he stretched his new wings.


End file.
